Neko Cafe
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: Amu's walking home from school staying after being the class president and all, but stumbles upon a help wanted sign. Being in need of money and a job she enters and tries to apply but then meets a childhood friend she hasn't seen in a long time! ...And I'll let you know... it isn't Ikuto ;D requested anonymously & I know summary is same as my other story but, it's good :D


OKAY! I've been working in this FanFic for a long while and decided for the request of an Amuto story to be this amazing story! Since it was anonymous I have no idea who it is for BUT HERE IT IS! I hope you like the first chapter!

Oh and Happy Birthday to the Anonymous requester and… me! xDD YEAH! I'm turning 17! xD WOOP WOOP! :D

* * *

A girl with bubble gum pink colored hair, tied up in a loose cute bun walked from school really late, as usual for someone who is the student body president. The small number of metal bracelets jingled as she swayed her arms back and forth. Her bright golden eyes sparkle in joy seeing a 'Help Wanted' sign out on a window of a famous café around the neighborhood of where she lived.

This girl unfortunately was too focused on her studies for the School Exams that were coming up when the café even started, but soon after School Exams were over, she had forgotten that the café was even there. Since she was on a personal mission to get money on her own accord, for her own reasons, she was quick to make the decision.

Successfully finding the 'Help Wanted' sign she quickly walked in seeing the café full of people. Although, what she thought was weird was the fact that every single customer in the cafe was a female. As she looked around more, she also was finding high school girls of all ages she even spotted a few women that were in their twenties. She saw that all of the workers working at the café were male; noticing the men in waiter uniforms and actually looked as though she were around her age.

The pink haired girl walked up to the counter of the café and rang the small little bell in her right hand side twice, for she was in need of help. After a few seconds she was soon to ring the bell again but then heard a voice.

"Hold on a second!" was said in a very rushed but energetic voice. Soon a guy, who looked about her own age or maybe a little older, came with his orange/ brown hair slightly spiked, coming from what seemed like the kitchen door. "Sorry for the wait." He let out giving a goofy grin afterwards.

"How may I help you?" he asked looking at the girl with his dark green eyes.

As the guy stared at the girl he felt as though he had known her from somewhere before and what set off this feeling was the bright pink hair that girl had. For some reason it seemed strongly familiar to the guy. The girl felt the same towards him, feeling as though they have seen each other before, like they were really close. Both the girl and the guy then stared at each other wanting to remember this strong familiar feeling, but the girl shook her head and focused on why she was here in the first place.

"Yeah, I want to apply for the job here, if possible…" the girl let out leaning on her right foot. The guy snapped out of his thoughts and smiled "Finally! Someone noticed the help wanted sign and actually wants to work here!" the guy exclaimed throwing is hands up like saying 'thank you god!'

"Help wanted sign?" All the girls in the café echoed throughout the place, obviously hearing what they were talking about. The bubble gum haired girl stared at all the girls in the café with raised eye brows thinking 'did they seriously did not see the help wanted sign at the window?' After thinking so, she slowly nodded her head and points her pointer finger towards the help wanted sign hanging on the window.

Within five seconds all the girls that were sitting at the tables were soon crowding the front of the counter raising their hands squealing "I want to work here!" or "I want to apply!" with wild pink hearts all around them. The pink haired girl was being squished in between the bunch of girls and the hard wood counter.

Being the kind of girl she was she knew she was soon to burst out of anger, not being able to even breathe in such a small spot in the crowd could easily make her angry and the fact that all the surrounding girls were screaming and squealing in her ears bothered her immensely. She starts pushing all the other girls off of her trying to at least be breathing while in a crowded spot, but the girls weren't that bothered with being pushed to the ground. All they did was just got back up and continued to scream and yell as though they would do anything just to get this job. Now, she was even more pissed.

While that was happening, the kitchen door behind the counter opened and showed a midnight blue haired man with matching colored eyes. Walking out, the man looked around finding that the front counter was filled with girls. Seeing his brown haired co-worker/friend who was holding up his hands in front of him having a nervous grin on his face unable to think of something to do to make all the girls to at least calm down, the man soon walked up behind his co-worker/friend.

"Yo, Kukai! What the heck is going on?" the man asked leaning over his friend named Kukai's shoulder, with his eyes brows slightly furrowed slightly annoyed that it was too loud. Before the guy named Kukai could answer they both heard something hitting the hard wood counter table. Both immediately looked and saw all the surrounding girls look at the girl with pink colored hair, who had her eyes closed, eye brows furrowed showing that she was completely pissed off, and her right hand flat out on the hard wood counter table. She opened her eyes immediately glaring at the surrounding girls around her.

"In case you haven't noticed," the girl with bright pink hair started as the surrounding girls made room for her to be the center of attention. "I was the one that asked first and since you all are acting like a bunch of children screaming your heads off for candy, I'm completely sure the people working here aren't going to hire any of you children." She said as the group of girls then stared at her surprised at the words that were coming out of her mouth and they all knew that what she was a saying was true. Some of the girls were even glaring at her thinking that she was a now the 'pink haired demon' or that 'bitch'

The guy named Kukai and the blue haired man stared at the pink haired girl in awe. Kukai whistled from a high note going quickly going lower, his own way of saying 'wow!' with his eye brows raised. The man next to him, on the other hand just stood there raised eye brows for a few seconds but then his eye brows lowered and his mouth formed a very attractive smirk. 'What an interesting girl...' the man thought as the girl then leaned on her right foot again paying no attention the surrounding girls behind her and faced Kukai.

"Can I please apply for the job?" she asked, not noticing the man who was standing a step away from Kukai. Kukai nodded his head in response. "But I have one question." Kukai said holding up his pointer finger in front of the girl. "Okay..." the girl let out hoping that she gets the job as he leaned over the counter. "What's your name?" Kukai asked. "Oh, I'm Amu. Amu Hinamori." the girl said brushing her bright pink hair behind her ear.

"Amu! No way!" Kukai shouted finally realizing who this familiar girl was. "It's me! Kukai Souma!" he exclaimed continuously pointing at himself with a big opened smile. The pink haired girl name Amu looked at Kukai with wide eyes signaling Kukai that she had now finally realized who he was. "Kukai-nii-san!" Amu asked out loud with the same big wide opened smile. Kukai nodded his head rapidly as he chuckled.

"Kukai-nii-san, I missed you so much!" Amu exclaimed as she ran around the counter and hugged him around his torso. Kukai chucked at her sudden tight hug as he also hugged her for a couple seconds. Soon pulling back slightly and putting his hand on top of her head with his other hand on his hip. "Did you miss me that much?" Kukai asked his mouth forming his signature goofy grin as he slightly messed up Amu's hair. Amu smiled up at Kukai and stepped back looking at him noticing something different.

"I guess you finally grew taller than me." Amu said chuckling. "You make it sound like I was shorter than you!" Kukai exclaimed almost sounding like a whine as he looked down at Amu. She chuckled "That's because you were!" Amu let out. "Hey! I was only shorter than you by one centimeter and you know it!" Kukai said lightly punching Amu in the shoulder with a chuckling grin. "Plus, that was then! All that matters is that I'm taller than you NOW!" Kukai said raising his nose up in the air with a smirk on his face as he looked down at his childhood friend.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're taller than me! I'm still older than you!" Amu smacked Kukai's back making him fall forward. Ikuto chuckled at Kukai, a smirk upon his lips. "Dude! Don't laugh! What would you feel like if your childhood friend just smacked you with all her force?" Kukai exclaimed glaring up at him with his light green eyes waiting for Ikuto to answer. Ikuto just raised his eyebrows like he was saying 'Are you serious?' with his hands in his pockets "Who's studied Martial arts since she was a, like, a baby!" Kukai added raising his eyebrows back at him.

While they were arguing, Amu finally notices the older guy with midnight blue hair and his matching colored eyes. His whole upper body was very lean and very fit, Amu didn't really notice this when he actually came out since she was too busy reminiscing with her childhood friend, Kukai. She seemed slightly embarrassed at the fact that she thought that he was good looking and she felt her face heat up slightly.

"Wait! So if she's older then why does she use the 'nii-san' honorific?" Ikuto thought out loud taking in what Amu had stated while using this moment to observe her appearance. She had a very nice figure; her waist was small, not the smallest but small enough to wrap his arms around them, her chest wasn't large but it wasn't the smallest set ever. So she did have a good figure on her, according to Ikuto, which made him smirk as his deep dark blue eyes searched her.

"Well," Amu started with a smirk on her lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto. "Back then, Kukai didn't like being younger than a girl so he made me start calling him 'Nii-san' simply because he wasn't satisfied." Amu let out with a grin that made Kukai look away in embarrassment. "He had his pride even when he was a kid?" Ikuto asked with a slight scoff knowing that Kukai always had his 'pride of a man' as he eyed his spiky haired friend.

"Shut-up you guys!" Kukai's anger showed as though fire were coming out of his ears while Amu and Ikuto had a moment just to enjoy Kukai's angry face with a fit of their laughter surrounding the air.

"So, you know this girl, Kukai?" Ikuto asked pointing his thumb towards Amu in her school uniform; the usual short sleeve button up shirt but with blue plaid cuffs at the end of the sleeves, blue plaid tie wrapped around her collar, black short skirt along with a blue plaid belt, mid thigh length stockings and a pair of white combat boots.

"Oh right!" Kukai said stepping back from Amu as Ikuto came in closer to her but just about within arms length, for now. "Amu, this is my best guy friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I've known him for a couple of years now and his family owns this place." Kukai introduced Ikuto giving Ikuto a pat on the back as Ikuto checked Amu out while Amu and Kukai eyed the surrounding café. "Ikuto, this is my childhood friend that I have known the most of my life, Amu Hinamori." Kukai then moved next to Amu wrapping his arm around her neck as though greeting a younger sibling.

Amu looked at the man named Ikuto as though he was a regular person. 'He is probably on of those pretty boys that get all the girls and think they can get all the girls.' Amu thought in her head seeing in the corner of her eyes seeing those same female customers with hearts in their eyes and their face flushed as they obviously stared at Ikuto.

"Nice to meet cha…" Amu greeted Ikuto as though he were nothing; everyone could tell that she didn't give a crap about him being one of the hottest guys people have seen. Kukai laughed nervously at the same old tough Amu as all the girls stared at her like she was crazy. Ikuto raised his eye brows and smirked at this interesting girl.

"Hello Amu, it is very nice to meet you." Ikuto greeted as he bowed his head as though he was meeting a royal princess. While his head was down he looked up at her with a smirk, what Amu thought was that his smirk was slightly attractive. Amu couldn't help but feel her face temperature rise up a bit with a slight shocked look on his face.

Kukai chuckled at the oddly formal Ikuto and Amu's pink face, which didn't go unnoticed by Amu so being the tough girl she is she gave Kukai a punch in the arm mumbling for him to shut-up with her face still blushed.

Amu was then reminded of the real reason she came in here as she looked up at Kukai. "Kukai-nii, can you hook me up with a job here?" Amu asked smiling up at her 'Nii-san' with sparkles of excitement around her face. "You have to talk with the boss…" Kukai said slightly shrugging his shoulders and pointed with his thumb behind him where the kitchen doors were.

"Let me see if I can get you in…" Ikuto said his body lean and hands in his pockets. "That is, if you promise to wear your uniform everyday to work. No matter what your uniform looks like, you have to wear it!" Ikuto bargained knowing the uniform for women since he took part in making it along with his mother. Amu of course agreed not noticing that Kukai was trying to make sure that she was truly okay with the uniform; since he has seen it before. Ikuto smirked as he then opened the kitchen doors yelling "Dad! We finally got a girl!" and immediately everyone heard pots and pans clashing and shouts of joy from the kitchen.

As if on queue a man with a chef outfit came out of the kitchen with his large hat along with a young woman in maid outfit but it wasn't all frilly, it actually looked decently normal. The man had his facial feature similar to Ikuto, which Amu noticed; the hair, eye color, jaw line, check bones, and even nose but this man had looked older than Ikuto. The woman had long blond hair that had flowed over her shoulders and ended just below her bust line. Both just ran out of the kitchen doors panting a bit as they laid eyes on Amu.

"Is this her?" The woman asked Ikuto looking up at him then back at Amu. Amu just stood there watching the woman and noticed her features were so nurturing looking as though she belonged in a fantasy garden, but then noticed the sparkling glints in her eyes. "She's so pretty!" The woman exclaimed with approval written all over her voice and face. "Your hair is so pretty and taken care of very well! Oh my! Your eyes are a beautiful color!" She exclaimed as she observed Amu. The man on the other hand just stared at Amu with a simple smile on his face, which she had noticed and couldn't help but give off a slight blush.

As soon as the woman had finished her observing, the man then walked up to Amu grabbed her hand and place a small kiss on the back of her hand. Amu's light blush had immediately spread throughout her face making it look as though she was as red as a tomato. Amu was taken back at such an affectionate greeting that she couldn't help but immediately stare at the floor and glancing up every now and then.

"And what is your name?" The woman asked with a genuine smile on her face and before Amu was soon to answer Kukai came in and introduced her. "This is Amu Hinamori. She is coincidentally a childhood friend of mine, like a little sister, and still is." Kukai had made Amu calm down a bit after he gave her a slight pat on the head. "I'm sure that Ikuto and I will highly recommend her application." Kukai let out glancing over at Ikuto who had glanced back at Kukai but then up at the older man. Amu just listened to the conversation as she slightly fiddled with the rim of her shirt out of nervousness and then letting out a "Please let me apply!" immediately bowing her head towards the man and woman.

"Amu-chan, no need to bow your head just, think of us as another family. Everyone here are like family to each and every one of us so just be comfortable!" The woman simply stated with her motherly smile. Standing up straight, Amu smiled back thinking that she wasn't going to have a problem here. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself." The woman realized her rude manners and had collected herself. "I'm Souko Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's mother." She stated pointing at herself with a smile. "And this is my husband, the owner of this café…" Souko started the man's introduction. "Aruto Tsukiyomi." The man placed his hand on his chest as he slightly bowed, which made Amu slightly blushed at the polite older man. She truthfully didn't have any romantic feelings towards him it's just that she couldn't resist blushing at an attractive man bowing towards her in a very polite manner.

"Now, since you're a part of this family here is your uniform! You start tomorrow!" Souko let out quickly grabbing a hanger with those covers to keep the clothes inside hidden from the employee girls dressing room. "Do not! I repeat, do not look inside until you get home!" Souko warned with a serious tone as though it were the most important thing in the world. "Remember! You promised you'd wear it no matter what!" Ikuto reminded her with a smirk on his lips. Amu was nothing but confused and looked at Kukai who had nothing to say since he knew she would be against it but did not want to go through her rants sooner, he'd rather it be later, but it will be bad either way.

"O-kay…" Amu let out grabbing the hidden outfit and headed home waving good-byes to everyone in the café who just smiled and waved her off. Walking home she was still rather suspicious at their warnings but did as told; waiting till she got home to find out what she was going to where to work. Arriving home knowing that it was completely empty, since her step-parents were most likely out partying, she entered her room threw her bag next to her bed and placed the hidden uniform upon her bed that she had bought with her own money.

Amu's POV:

Slowly unzipping the zipper revealing my uniform my eyes widened at the sight. Such clothing shouldn't even exist in the real world! I thought this type of attire only could happen in cheesy animes!

'Promise to wear your uniform everyday to work. No matter what your uniform looks like, you have to wear it!'

Ikuto's promise rang through my head as my fist clenched in anger as I pictured his stupid smirking face! That jerk! He knew what I had to wear! He will pay for this…

* * *

Sadly that is all that I'm going to reveal! xD Small cliffy! ;D haha xD

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, it would mean a lot if you reviewed! I LOVE REVIEWS! XD

OH and miss Anonymous Requester! If you enjoyed it please let me know! Review and let me know on your thoughts on this! Again Happy Birthday! :D

From: Ai ( with much love! )

P.S. I'm going to continue my other stories so please be patient because I'm currently typing them! xD I'm sure I'll update soon!


End file.
